


Pieces of the Soul

by AMaskOnTwoFaces



Series: Harry Potter Poetry [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Horcruxes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:21:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23749858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMaskOnTwoFaces/pseuds/AMaskOnTwoFaces
Summary: These lonely soulful fragments/Simple pieces of a wholeWorking as his flight from death: O fearsome Voldemort
Series: Harry Potter Poetry [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691407
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Pieces of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written at the same time and under the same conditions as the first piece in this collection: a year ago, laying on my living room floor procrastinating finals.

There is a lad of beauty 

Who's words are slick as ice

A secret keeper his pages are

Acting like he's nice

A ring of forgotten family,

Such family long gone mad

A special stone set inside 

The powers of death it had

A necklace of an ancestor

The song of snakes required

It whispers words of hate and greed

'Till a sword smote it's ire

An empty chalice glittering gold

For friendship and hard work 

Locked deep beneath a dragon's breath 

And charmed with a quirk

A crown of ancient knowledge 

Hidden and lost away

And there it burns deep within 

Could e'er a heart it sway?

A quiet movement in the dark

Hungry for a bite

Her master is her only love

Loyal without spite

A lonely boy marked equal

Who wishes for a friend

When he and fate come face to face

O who would ever win?

These lonely soulful fragments 

Simple pieces of a whole

Working as his flight from death:

O fearsome Voldemort

**Author's Note:**

> Questions, comments, ideas, concerns, or emotional outbursts? Feel free to leave any and all of these in the comments below!! Kudos are also gladly welcomed; they feed this author’s soul!


End file.
